


Ce rire

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: Texte court écrit pour le défi 100 façons de dire Je t'aime de la Gazette des Bonbons au citrons :)Luka invite Marinette à sortir.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 6





	Ce rire

Luka avait invité Marinette à sortir, elle avait d’abord hésité mais sous les encouragements d’Alya elle avait fini par se décider à y aller.

Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après tout, puis ça lui changerait les idées aussi – elle arrêterait de penser à Adrien -.

Ils ne s’étaient pas vraiment mis d’accord pour une activité, Luka lui avait juste dit qu’il serait en bas de chez elle vers 14h.

À 14h tapantes il était donc en bas de chez elle, mais Marinette était comme à son habitude en retard, elle le pria d’attendre quelques instant puis descendit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il la salua d’une bise sur la joue puis lui proposa d’aller au cinéma, elle accepta.

Ils choisirent un film comique un peu bizarre appelé « L’attaque des bananes cosmiques ».

Marinette et Luka se tordirent de rire pendant toutes les 1h48 du film.

Puis à la fin de la séance, le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux et lui déclara : « ce que j’aime ton rire ».

Marinette sentit son coeur fondre et ses pommettes s’empourprer à la vitesse de l’éclair, puis gloussa doucement. Luka lui sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent encore plus qu’il y a quelques secondes….


End file.
